Best friends, right ?
by Lili-coeur
Summary: Traduction - Edward et Bella sont les meilleurs amis jusqu'à ce que Bella déménage en Floride. A 21 ans, Bella revient à Forks pour devenir prof d'Anglais. Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'elle reverra son meilleurs amis avec un enfant à ses côtés ? One-shot


**Best Friends, Right?**

* * *

**Auteur** : Cliffy Queen

**Traductrice :** Lina

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns these character

**Note de la traductrice**: Etant donné que ma première traduction était triste, pour ma deuxième traduction j'ai choisis un OS assez mignon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Bella, 5 ans._

_Edward, 6 ans._

_J'étais en train de courir avec Eddie quand je suis tombée. Je criais et pleurais, mon bobo faisait tellement mal. Eddie s'est arrêté de courir et s'est précipité vers moi._

''_Bellsy ! Ça va ?'' Il m'examinait, comme le faisait son père lorsque je tombais._

_J'acquiesçai, ne voulant pas me encore me blesser. Puis je me suis rappelée de quelque chose dont maman et papa parlait._

''_Eddie, c''est quoi se marier?'' demandai-je curieusement. Il n'eut pas besoin dune seconde de réflexion pour répondre._

''_Cest quand toi et un papa deviennent une maman et un papa et vous devez avoir un travail, une maison, et pleins de petits bébés._

''_Oh, Eddie, tu veux te marier avec moi ? '' Si je devais avoir tout ça, je voulais que se soit avec Eddie._

''_Je ne sais pas… nous n'avons même pas de prêtre…'' Il semblait douter._

''_Emmie peut le faire! Et Ali a une robe blanche que je pourrais lui emprunter… A__lors pourquoi pas__! '' Eddie acquiesça._

_Plus tard, après qu'Alice m'ait mis la robe, Emmett se trouvait à la sortie du parc, nous disant de nous dépêcher comme la récrée allait bientôt se terminer. Un groupe d'amis s'assit dans l'herbe, Alice lâcha le voile fait de papier toilette et je commençai à marcher._

_"Dun, dun, dun dun! Dun, dun, da dun. Dun, dun, da, **dun**, dun da dun..." Rosie chantait alors que je descendais le sentier._

''_Chers enfants, nous sommes réunis ici, aujourd'hui, pour unir Edward et Bella.'' Wow, Emmie en savait beaucoup. Mais, bien sûr, il avait 7 ans. '' Edward, promets-tu d'aider Bella quand elle tombera, avoir un travail, une maison, des petits bébés, et partager tes vers de terre avec elle pendant la récréation ou non?_

''_Oui.'' dit-il, et Emmett secoua sa tête._

''_Tu dois dire ' je le veux.' ''_

''_Oh… je le veux.'' se corrigea Eddie et il regarda à nos mains entrelacées._

''_Bella, promets-tu d'aider Edward dans ses devoirs quand il a des problèmes, avoir un métier, une maison, de petits bébés, et de partager avec lui tes vers de terre pendant la récréation ou non?'' me demanda Emmett._

''_Je le veux ! '' hurlais-je triomphante._

''_Edward, tu peux embrasser la mariée.'' Conclu Emmett en souriant._

_J'étais sur le point de dire ''Ewww ! ''quand Eddie posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis il s'éloigna rapidement, une légère rougeur sur ses joues._

''_Garçons et filles, je vous présente, Mr Et Mme Edward ! '' Tout le monde applaudit._

''_Les enfants! Il est l'heure d__e rentrer!''dit Mme Weber, elle était gentille._

_Lorsque la journée se termina, nous nous tenions la main avec Edward. Nous vîmes nos pères et mère nous attendre. Je tirais sur sa main et nous y emmena. Il acquiesça et nous courûmes vers eux._

''_Bien, bien, bien qu'avons-nous là?'' considéra maman. Je rougis._

''_Devinez quoi?'' criai-je heureuse._

''_Qui a-t-il, ma petite fille ? '' me demanda papa._

'' _Eddie et moi sommes mariés ! '' je souris et montrai la bague qui était dans une de ses machines où l'on insère 25 cents et quelque chose au hasard en tombe. Celle-ci avait un papillon bleu et j'avais dû la mettre sur mon pouce parce qu'elle était trop grande._

_Papa semblait choqué puis il devint triste. Uh oh._

''_Edward, Bella, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.'' dit le père d'Eddie._

''_Nous déménageons, Bella. Nous déménageons en Floride.'' dit ma mère._

_J'acquiesçai, '' Ok, et bien vous allez beaucoup me manquer quand même.''_

_Papa rigola gravement, ''Nous déménageons Bella, tu viens aussi.''_

_Je hurlai. ''Non! Je ne veux pas partir ! Je reste ici ! '' Je regardais désespérément Edward qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Je m'accrochais à lui avec acharnement, '' S'il te plaît ! Ne les laisses pas ! ''_

* * *

Ce fut le dernier jour où je vis mon meilleur ami, Edward. Mais aujourd'hui, cela allait changer. J'ai officiellement 21 ans, et je reviens à Forks, pour devenir professeur d'anglais. J'avais hâte de faire la surprise à Edward. Je me suis promis de lui dire que je l'aimais. La dernière fois que je lui avais parlée il n'avais pas changé d'avis mais c'était il y a 4 ans de cela.

J'avais décidé de m'installer dans un appartement à Seattle qui se trouvait à la 'frontière' de Forks. Après 6 heures de déballage, je décidais de sortir faire un jogging.

Durant mon jogging, je finis par entrer dans Forks. Là, j'entendis le cri d'un enfant. En m'avançant, je vis des cheveux de couleur bronze qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il chatouillait l'enfant et lui disait 'enfant gâté' en le poursuivant.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, un truc que l'on appellerait 'cheveux après le sexe'. Ses yeux étaient plus perçants que jamais, et d'un vert plus intense qu'auparavant. Il avait une mâchoire saillante et on pouvait voir ses muscles sous sa chemise. Et bien sûr, son sourire en coin.

Je ne réalisais pas que j'avais ralentie avant de m'arrêter totalement. Puis ça me frappa comme une vague sur une rive. Edward était passé à autre chose. C'est son enfant. Il ne m'en avait rien dit.

''Bonjour Madame,'' Je sentis une secousse sur ma jambe et j'y vis un adorable petit garçon blond. Je m'agenouillai à son niveau.

''Salut, toi.'' Je lui caressais les cheveux.

''Sam ! '' appela l'ange et il vint vers moi. ''Désolé de vous avoir embêter, madame.'' Ainsi il ne se souvenait pas de moi. Bien qu'il ait un regard confus. '' Je suis désolé, mais vous ai-je déjà vu auparavant ? ''

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage, ''Je pensais que tu te souviendrais de moi, Eddie.'' lui dis-je m'enfuis vers mon appartement.

* * *

J'appelai Alice, qui avait gardé contact avec moi durant toutes ces années. Elle m'invita à dîner. J'acceptais, voulant rattraper le temps perdu.

Je me suis rapidement endormie, en larmes. Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, et regardai ma montre. Merde ! 6:30. Le dîner commençait à 7:30.

Je pris une douche vite fait puis je mis une sorte de robe bleue moulante sans bretelles, puisqu'Alice m'avait dit que c'était soirée habillée. Je mis mes chaussures noires, attrapai ma pochette et me fis des anglaises. Je les laissais comme cela pendant 10 minutes avant de les lâcher, en libérant ainsi mes boucles chocolat. Je me maquillai légèrement puis m'en alla.

Je suivis les directions qu'Alice m'avait données. Une fois arrivée, je fus prise dans un gros câlin.

''Belly ! '' cria t-il puis me déposa.

''Salut à toi aussi, Emmett.'' souris-je.

''Ali ! '' criais-je et j'enlaçais sa petite personne.

Puis Rose arriva, semblable à Rose et elle m'enlaça, ''Hey, Bella.''

Bientôt nous nous assîmes autour de la table, et je découvris que Rose et Em étaient mariés, et que le mari d'Alice était Jasper, le frère de Rose.

''Désolé, je suis en retard.'' dit la voix d'Edward et il prit place à côté de moi, sans le vouloir.

''Pas de problèmes, nous venions juste de commencer.'' Alice balaya la remarque de sa main.

''Bella, je suis désolé.'' S'excusa Eddi-Edward. Mais étant moi, je ne le regardais pas.

''Oui, si tu veux.''

''Bella, Je suis désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, comment pouvais-je savoir ? '' Je me défiai de le regarder, et vis son regarde triste qui m'implorer.

''Viens, allons discuter seuls.'' lui dis-je tandis que je finissais mon assiette. Je souris à tout le monde avant d'entrainer Edward au salon.

''Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais passé à autre chose? '' lui demandais-je tristement.

''Quoi? Je ne suis pas passé à autre chose…'' La confusion se peignait dans sa voix.

''Mais…Sam … n'est pas ton fils ? '' Il rigola. Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle.

''Bella, je gardais l'enfant d'Emmett et de Rosalie.'' Oh, et bien c'était clair. ''Je n'ai jamais eu d'yeux pour personne d'autre. Bella, quand tu es partie, j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi. Difficile à croire quand on a 6 ans mais quoi d'autre aurait pu expliquer mon attirance pour toi? De plus, comment pourrais-je tromper ma femme ? '' rigola-t-il sur la fin.

''Je t'aime aussi'' marmonnais-je.

''Cest tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.'' dit-il puis il se pencha vers moi, capturant mes lèvres.

J'étais enfin chez moi.

* * *

**3 ans plus tard**

''Maman, Papa ! '' cria Renesmee en courant vers nous, et en enlaçant nos jambes alors que nous avancions vers la porte d'entrée.

Edward la souleva, '' Comment va ma petite princesse ? ''

Elle rigola, '' Bien.''

Un léger toussotement vint de derrière. Je regardai et vis Jacob, qui avait 4 ans par terre.

''Devine quoi maman ? '' me demanda t-elle.

'' Quoi, ma puce ? ''

''Jakey et moi somme mariés ! '' souris t-elle triomphante.

Oh non.


End file.
